


I'll be here

by Go_get_Jakes_gun



Series: An Alternative Post Ragnarok [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg, Potential infedelity, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_get_Jakes_gun/pseuds/Go_get_Jakes_gun
Summary: A rather disastrous consequence to Loki's promiscuous activities rears its ugly head.





	I'll be here

Loki held the pregnancy test in his hand, tears streaming down his face. It wasn’t supposed to go like this…

.

Loki had felt ill for a few weeks now. To be quite honest, at first he thought that he was about to enter his cycle. He hadn’t had it since a few weeks before Thor’s almost-coronation, before everything in his life had changed.

He’d assumed that he’d been missing his cycle either because of his torture at Thanos’s hands, or because of his conversion into Jotun form after touching the Casket potentially screwing with his biology, and was rather relieved when it came back. Sure, he already had a son out in the world, but he wanted more children, and besides, after he’d taken over Asgard under Odin’s face, he’d sent Sleipnir to live with his father. Even though _he_ was upset with Svadilfari, he thought that his baby deserved to know his father, deserved to know where he had come from.

When he eventually realised that his heat was _not_ coming, he consulted a distrustful Bruce Banner about it. He was a doctor, right? The only problem was that he was in the same room as Tony Stark.

“Maybe you’re pregnant,” Stark joked.

“That’s impossible,” Loki groused, “I have not had my heat cycle. I would need to have been ejaculated within during it to become pregnant.”

Stark and Banner just blinked, dazedly. Clearly that had not been where Stark had been going, and Loki felt great joy at throwing him off his game.

“We can scan you,” Bruce shrugged, “There’s an ultrasound machine in the lab, we can scan your stomach to see if you have a cyst or something.”

When the scan of a little cluster of cells appeared on the screen, Loki couldn’t believe it. So he took a spare pregnancy test that Stark had lying around.

And that was how he got where he was, crying alone in a bathroom.

.

They hadn’t talked since he’d caught Loki filming pornography. In truth, after the incident he’d went and watched some of it, riling himself up more and more, making hot, sweet love to Jane that wasn’t quite enough to quench his bloodlust.

And now Loki had locked himself in one of Stark’s bathrooms and was refusing to open the door.

Thor flew in threw the window of the bathroom.

“Loki! What are you doing?” He demanded. His mood changed when he saw tears in his brother’s eyes. “Loki… brother, what’s wrong?”

“I’m pregnant,” Loki sobbed. “I’m pregnant… and because I never had a heat, I,” he hiccuped, “I don’t even know who the father is.”

And in that moment, instead of rage, all Thor felt was pity as he was suddenly staring at the small, scared boy who had saved Freyja 11 months ago, and had returned to Asgard bloody, bedraggled, and trembling with a foal in his arms.

_“He’s mine, father,”_ _Loki had said, voice hoarse and barely more than a whisper. It hadn’t taken much brainwork to figure out the chain of events that had led to the creature’s conception_.

Thor walked forwards and placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder, drawing his attention.

“I’ll be here,” he whispered. “Don’t worry, brother, I’ll be here for you and the child.”

And then there were two crying gods on the floor of Stark’s bathroom.


End file.
